Magic Can't Solve Everything
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Trixie has been away for months now, and Twilight has been through many adventures helping her mature as the magical pony that she is. She's grown more powerful with every adventure that her friends have been through with her. What will she do when Trixie suddenly shows up again? Twilight is known for being the most magical pony in Ponyville, but can magic solve her reunion?


Chapter One: All This Time

Twilight was a little nervous. The envelope containing the note that told her where to be was tucked neatly in her bag. She was sure that she was in the right place, after all, there was only one restaurant in Ponyville named Sweet Leaves Lunch Cafe.

The note wasn't signed, and it'd been really bothering Twilight that she couldn't figure out who had written it. Still, here she sat, waiting patiently for whoever had requested her presence on such short notice.

The waiter came over and refilled her water. It was a fairly warm day outside, and a bead of sweat ran down the glass. Still, under the yellow umbrella attached to the middle of the wooden table, a nice breeze could be felt. Twilight sat on her hay seat and looked at a nearby clock. It was five minutes past noon, and the pony requesting her presence was late.

Behind her, a familiar voice spoke up, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Twilight."

Twilight turned as Trixie walked into view. She no longer had her cape and hat, and she looked. . . very different that when Twilight had last seen her.

"Trixie! You wrote the note?"

"I did," Trixie said, sitting down on the opposite end of the table with a small black box hovering behind her and glowing green from her magic holding it in the air.

She set the box down on the table and started with, "Before you say anything, please know that I'm here to apologize."

"Okay?"

It's been months since Twilight had last seen Trixie, in fact, Trixie had actually run out of town because of Twilight's actions. . . however indirect they were.

"I know I acted horribly last time we met, so I went on a trip to find myself, and while out and about Equestria, I did some soul searching. I came to the conclusion that I treated you and many others horribly, so I set out to make things right. I've apologized to everyone that I've ever treated wrongly, and you are the final pony on my list," Trixie said, smiling weakly.

Twilight couldn't help but feel sorry for Trixie. She'd behaved badly last time they met, but she looked like she had learned her lesson many times over.

"Trixie, you don't have to-"

"Please Twilight, let me finish and make things right. It'd make me feel much better if you would," Trixie said.

"Okay. . .," Twilight said, looking down at the table.

These mannerisms were so foreign to her. Nobody had every made this deep of an apology to Twilight.

"Anyway, I know that I was horrible to you, and I was arrogant in my actions. So, I've given up my magic shows, and I wanted to get you a gift to show you how sorry I was. I know it doesn't make up for everything I did, but I was hoping it could be start in our new friendship if you'll please forgive me," Trixie said, quietly.

When Twilight locked eyes with her, she could see that this was one sorry pony.

"Of course I forgive you. You didn't have to get me anything, Trixie. . . . I'm very happy to forgive anypony for anything," Twilight said.

"I figured you might say something like that, but again, I'd really feel better if you'd have this," Trixie said sliding the box toward Twilight with her magic.

Twilight used her own magic to open the small black box. Inside, Twilight found a beautiful silver necklace with a dark and shiny purple stone on it.

"Oh my goodness. . . . it's beautiful, Trixie. I can't take this," Twilight said, unable to take her eyes off of the purple stone.

Trixie used her magic to open the back of the necklace and waited for Twilight to put it on.

Smiling, Trixie asked, "Please?"

Twilight took the necklace and put it around her neck, but when she closed the necklace, she felt it latch, tightly.

Trying to undo the latch in the back, Twilight realized that she couldn't.

Looking across the table with a strange expression, Twilight saw a smile on Trixie's face that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you actually put it on," Trixie said, her smile growing wider.

"What is it?"

"That's a rumari stone, Twilight. I had to travel far north to find a dragon that would sell me one. They don't technically exist in Equestria, and they're very rare," Trixie said.

"I don't understand," Twilight said, still trying and failing to take the new piece of jewelry off. Her body was starting to tingle.

"Rumari stones are used by dragons to stop unicorns," Trixie said.

"How?"

"They steal a unicorn's magic when they make contact with one. And you've just put one around your neck. I can't believe it was this easy. For months I've waited to get the perfect revenge, and now I finally have it," Trixie said.

Twilight's body was tingling more now, and she was feeling lightheaded.

"This isn't funny, Trixie. Take this off," Twilight said, using as much magic as she could to take off the necklace. Still, it wouldn't budge.

"Too late, Twilight. Once it attaches to you, it won't leave until it has done its job," Trixie said, laughing. Now she sounded like her old self.

There was no one else in the outside restaurant besides the two of them. Twilight hopped off her seat and began to pull at the necklace with her teeth. Alas, she grew more dizzy by the second.

Then, her horn, which had been glowing a bright purple as she tried to use her magic to remove the necklace faded and dimmed until there was no light coming from it.

Twilight fell to her side and slowly closed her eyes; the last thing she saw was Trixie's evil smile.

When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting at the table with Trixie, who had her hat and cape on again. Raising her head off of the table, Twilight noticed the necklace was lying on the ground.

Frowning, Twilight said, "What did you do to me, Trixie?"

"To put it simply, I've rendered you helpless. You're pretty much an earth pony with a horn," Trixie said, laughing.

Twilight didn't have to deal with this. She tried to bring the necklace to her so she could examine it more closely, but something was wrong. Closing her eyes, she pictured the necklace moving toward her, but nothing was happening.

"What. . . is wrong with me?"

"I wasn't lying, my dear Twilight. You have no more magic. That stone sucked all of your magic out of you. There are fillies in preschool with more magic than you currently have," Trixie said.

"I don't believe you. This is just one of your tricks!"

"Oh no? If you truly are a unicorn and have lots of magic, why are you a blank flank once more?"

Twilight slowly looked at her flank. Trixie was right! She was a blank flank!

Panicking, all Twilight could ask was, "What did you do to me?"

"I've already told you, Twilight. I've taken away your magic, all of it, every last drop," Trixie said, laughing.

"Fix it! This isn't funny!"

Trixie lifted Twilight from her seat with her own magic and floated her body over to her until they were face to face.

"You should have known better than to make an enemy of the great and powerful Trixie! Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't. That stone is a one-time use. It takes all of the energy in the stone to permanently remove a unicorn's magic, and once it's gone, there's no returning it. Your magic was sucked out by the stone, and then the stone shattered," Trixie said, softly.

"Wha-"

"You're going to be as powerless as your apple-farming friend for the rest of your life, Twilight. Celestia herself can't even restore your magic," Trixie said, beaming.

Twilight tried to pull away from Trixie, but her magic was too strong.

"Oh don't leave. I'm not done having fun with you yet," Trixie said.

Trixie's horn glowed green as she said, "I've learned quite a few magic spells just for our fun afternoon together."

Twilight noticed Trixie getting larger by the second. . . in fact. . . the whole world around her was growing.

"No, I'm shrinking!"

Trixie's horn glowed brighter as Twilight became the size of an apple.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to spend the entire day humiliating you, just like you did me. . . no, even worse than you did me," Trixie said, using her magic to easily lift the tiny Twilight and carry her on her back.

Twilight tried to resist, but the magic was too strong. She just had to lay there on Trixie's back until released.

Trixie walked for a good half hour until they were both out in the woods alone. Then, Trixie returned Twilight to her normal size.

"You won't get away with this," Twilight said, angrily.

"Aw, don't be that way, Twilight, we're going to have lots of fun. For starters, I think you would look better in a different color. . . like your pink friend," Trixie said, as her horn glowed green.

Twilight felt her body tingling again, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Trixie made a mirror appear.

"You do look good in pink!"

Twilight gasped as her entire coat had been changed to a shade of pink. Her coat was exactly like Pinkie Pie's!

"Trixie, stop-"

"Ssssshhhhhh. Let's fix your hair next," Trixie said. Her horn glowed again, and Twilight's hair became as curly as Rarity's.

"Trixie! Enough! If you don't stop this right now-"

"You'll what?"

Twilight stopped when she realized she had no threat to use against Trixie.

"I'm leaving," Twilight said, turning to walk away.

"You aren't going anywhere until I say you are," Trixie said, her horn glowing bright green this time.

Twilight felt herself being lifted into the air, and then she froze. She couldn't move one muscle. Trixie gently set her down and then posed her in front of the large mirror.

"What did you do now?"

"Like it? It's a spell that pretty much turns you into a doll. And dolls don't move until they're moved by somepony else. You aren't leaving until I have had every chance to embarrass you worse than you did me," Trixie said.

"Trixie, I'm sorry you feel this way, but haven't you already done-"

Twilight felt her throat itch as Trixie's horn lit up again.

"No more talking. Dolls aren't supposed to speak. I've taken your magic, your ability to move, your colors, and now your voice. Twilight Sparkle. . . my how powerless you've become. I guess you won't represent the magic piece of the elements of harmony anymore. Oh don't worry, I'll let you go home, just as soon as I figure out what to dress you in."

Twilight struggled, but couldn't move. It was as if, every muscle in her body had just been turned off. She had no choice but to sit and let Trixie have her fun, playing dress up with her.


End file.
